


The Tragdey

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra Melinda, Teacher Phil, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Framework AU - (Takes place in the framework reality) Teacher Phil Coulson is married to Hydra Agent Melinda May (however May is a double Agent for Mace, like Ward was in the framework). But whenever Coulson has to talk about the Cambridge incident, it breaks his heart. Especially when one of his students unknowingly blames May or makes a cruel comment.Prompt from philindaprompts on Tumblr





	The Tragdey

Coulson sat at his desk as all of the students got to their seats. Today was the one day he hated the most. He hated that it was celebrated. The day that the rise of Hydra started. Of course, all of the victims of the accident were honored but their lives were used for Hydra’s gain. Hydra said that they had died to help put the world in order and allow Hydra to save everyone. 

He sighed when the bell rang. “Quiet down, everyone.” He stood up. “We have a lot to talk about today.” 

“You mean celebrate?” A student asked.

He tried not to wince at the answer. “You can celebrate when you are out of my class. For now, we are going to learn the history of today so you know what you are celebrating.” He started to walk around the room as he spoke. “As we celebrate today, we also need to remember that 279 students and teachers lost their lives. It was truly a tragedy. “ He stopped when a student raised their hand. “Yes?”

“But, sir, their lives helped Hydra rise to power. Was it really that tragic?” She asked. 

“The incident was tragic and you can’t forget that.” Phil’s mind traveled to Melinda. He still remembered that day clearly. The terror in everyone. They all tried to find something to reassure them and Hydra took the opportunity. They convinced the world that Shield was evil and Hydra was the solution. 

“Today isn’t about that though. Shouldn’t we be learning about Hydra?” Another student looked at him confused.

“It is about the tragedy. The tragedy was terrible and horrific but it was the start of a new world. The world that we celebrate today.” He answered. “After Cambridge, Hydra came to the public’s rescue and saved us from whatever Shield could have done next. They also initiated the testing for inhuman DNA if any suspicions are raised. Without that, there would have been many more tragedies like Cambridge.”

“Why didn’t Hydra try to do anything about inhumans before?” A usually quiet student asked.

“Because they didn’t pose a threat before then,” Phil said.

“Did Shield do anything?” She asked.

“Shield was aware of the inhumans and were monitoring them.” He explained.

“Why weren’t they killing them? If they had killed all of the inhumans no one would have died in Cambridge.” A student pointed out.

“If that Shield agent had killed Belyakov all those kids would be alive.” Someone agreed.

Phil looked down as he thought of his wife and all of the times she had expressed her regret. He thought of all of the times he had tried to soothe her as she cried. It broke his heart that he had to teach about something that hurt her so much. He hated that more people had to know about it. “For the rest of class, you can read chapter 12 in your books about Cambridge and the rise of Hydra.” He said finally. He couldn’t talk about this anymore. “And then answer the review questions at the end.”

He walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked at the picture of him and Melinda he had there before he went to his computer. After a few minutes, he pulled out his phone. He usually never used it while he had a class but today was the exception. He sent a simple message to his wife.

‘I love you, Melinda.’


End file.
